


After

by dabs_into_oblivion



Series: gendrya [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Missing scene from 8x03.





	After

* * *

After, she lies next to him as he sleeps, eyes wide open, but it's not like before, when she needed to repeat her list of names over and over like some demented lullaby. No, now she can't sleep because she can't stop thinking about his mouth, and his fingers, and his cock.

He stirs. She rolls over to face him, chest pressed against his side. After a moment she very casually and very deliberately drapes her right arm across his chest.

For a while they just look at each other. She can't tell what he's thinking, but she's memorizing every inch of his face, his head, his neck, his chest. She won't forget him. She'll go into battle with his name on her lips and his face stamped onto her heart.

She thinks, could I ever be persuaded to kill him? And decides no. And realizes that no matter what he'd say, he  _is_  her family.

She stretches a little to kiss him, then drops her head into the space between his shoulder and his neck.

"Arya," he says softly, "what is this?"

"I told you. I wanted to see what it's like."

"No, the -- you're being affectionate."

She raises an eyebrow. "And that surprises you?"

He shifts so he can look her in the eyes. "Yes. After what the Hound said, and what you said to him -- and the stuff you said about death."

She takes his face in her hands and brings his forehead to rest against hers. "I can be both dangerous and affectionate."

A chuckle bursts from him, and he dips his head just enough to steal a kiss. "Definitely dangerous, milady."


End file.
